Don't Forgive
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Just a letter from Artemis to her Father AKA Sportsmaster... one-shot.


**Oh Artemis, your relationship with your father makes me want to strangle him… because he's such an asshole like mine…**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>I should hate you.<p>

I should fucking hate you right now, I know I should.

You did this to me, this is all your fault. I can't believe you, I can't believe what you've done to me.

You've ruined my life, and for that I can never forgive you.

Why couldn't you have just been a fucking normal dad, why couldn't you have just loved me like a normal father would?

I don't get it, why couldn't you have done something for a change? Something good!

You belong locked up in some stupid cell, you should rot in hell like the asshole you are.

I use to think things were so black and white, I use to think that you could change… that this was just temporary and you would stop and realize that we needed you, that I needed you.

But I know better now, you can never change. This is who you are dad, and I can't change that.

Why couldn't you have taken that second chance mom gave you! You just had to walk away… just walk away…

You're the only one responsible for all of this, you're the reason I no longer have a sister and my mother's not the same.

They caught you, the League finally has you in custody.

That should make me relieved and happy, right? The man who I've loathed for so long, the one who destroyed my childhood is finally behind bars… but I'm not.

I'm scared, I'm terrified and I'm worried; I'm worried about you.

You refuse to cooperate or say anything to the League, then you tell them that you'll only talk to me? How dare you!

I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to see your freaking face!

But you know how to keep your mouth shut, you were taught well and it seems like the only way to get you to talk is through me.

It really sucks to be me right now, you know?

I figured you would have attempted to escape by now, and most likely succeeded.

Maybe you're just doing this to torture me, to let me know that the past always comes back to haunt us.

But I think I know why you're really here; you want them to believe I'm the mole, don't you?

You want them to think that I'm the traitor, and make me pay for failing you but I won't let you.

You don't control me anymore, you don't decide what I do with my life; I do.

I'm not going to talk to you, at least not face to face… why should I?

But I need you to know, I need you to know what you've done to me.

Maybe one day you'll realize what a huge mistake you made but that day isn't today.

I know I should detest you, and some days I delude myself into believing that I do hate you; I make myself believe that I don't want anything to do with you.

The truth is; I still love you.

You're my father, and I can't hate you for what you've done even though I should.

But I can't forgive you for what you've done to this family, you may not even know how much you affected my but you have.

Because of you I will never trust, never be able to be around someone without thinking of the ways they might betray me. I'll never be able to believe anything they say because everyone lies, I can't believe anything anyone says.

Imagine what would have happened if you were never took that job, if mom had never gone to jail. Maybe we could have been different, maybe we could have been a good family.

Maybe's and if's don't matter though, and even now I know we could have never been a good family. I guess it's a good thing mom did go to jail, if she hadn't I'd have probably ended up like both of you, a criminal and an enemy to the very people that are now helping me turn my life around.

So enjoy your time in jail, knowing that at least one of the girls you were supposed to raise didn't end up the way you wanted. I'm not like you and I'm not going to ever be like you, living with you for those years made me realize how wrong your decisions and beliefs were.

I'm never going to be like you, and I'm not going down the same path you went down.

Just know that when you do get out of jail I will be here, and I will stop you.

You might have ruined my childhood but I will not let you ruin anything else.

Goodbye Dad I'm sorry things between us couldn't be different, but I'm not sorry I couldn't be the daughter you've always wanted.

~Artemis

* * *

><p><strong>So… yeah, Artemis I know how you feel girl!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
